


A Helping Hand

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Het, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simply a chance meeting. While waiting the elevator, Heidi Potter met someone who was going to change her life. past Charlie/Heidi; and future Steve/Heidi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-Avengers. My head-canon is Steve is living in New York City, trying to adjust and being monitored by SHIELD -- as well as working for them.

Heidi Potter groaned in annoyance as she waited for the elevator. Her tired eyes tracked the elevator path as it travelled up. Why did she have to live in a building with more than twenty floors?

A whine escaped her lips as the elevator continued to travel up, passing the thirtieth floor. Andromeda had wanted to live in this building because the Potters' owned the land and contracted the construction company when they started building. While building was still take place, her Grandfather had sold the building to whatever company and leased the land for the next hundred or so years. They had moved in and originally planned to stay here until the renovations on the Black Brownstone were complete. This building was practical. It was close to Teddy's private school, Jamie's daycare, a few blocks from Central Park, and it came with perks as the landowner. Those perks included two extra parking spots and the penthouse apartment. In total, she had three parking spots and all of them were in use. She didn't really care too much that she owned three cars. The Volt was her everyday car, the Mini Cooper was Andromeda's, and the Navigator was “the family” vehicle.

Her arms started to ache as the elevator continued to travel up and up, now somewhere in the forties. The building had two elevators, but the other was out of order. Heidi closed her eyes and tried to collect herself. If Andromeda saw her right now, she would be disappointed. It wouldn't matter that Heidi went grocery shopping so the children could have food they _wanted_ to eat, or that she had spent twelve hours working, or that she was three-months pregnant, or that she had received _another_ letter from Molly Weasley. Andromeda would be disappointed that she was acting _so_ immaturely.

“Can I be of assistance, ma'm?” a man asked as he stopped next to her.

Heidi's emerald eyes snapped open and she bit her lip to keep from saying something stupid. “Please,” she said, sounding a little whiny. It had been a really long day. She turned her head to offer her kind stranger a smile.

The man returned the smile as he took three of the grocery bags from her arms. He was good-looking with a tall, strong and muscular build, blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He looked kind of like the ideal all-American boy – and kind like that “superhero” or whatever Dudley liked when he was a child, Captain America.

Looking the stranger over, Heidi felt a stir of arousal. Man did she want sex now! Stupid hormones – and good-looking, kind strangers!

“Thank you,” she said, shifting the remaining bags in her arms and her work bag. Those reusable shopping bags were kind of a pain, but mostly a huge help.

“It's no problem, ma'm,” the man replied.

Heidi smiled at him again before returning her attention to the elevator. _Finally_ it was on its way down!

The pair waited in silences as the elevator descended. It opened in front of them, and the blonde man motioned for Heidi to get on first. She stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor as she the man stepped on next to her.

“I'm Steve Rogers,” the man said, breaking the silence between them.

Heidi glanced over at him. “I'm Heidi Weasley,” she said with a small smile. Her eyes widened a second later. “Sorry, I mean Potter – I'm Heidi Potter,” she corrected, her smile turning awkward.

He returned the smile a little confused.

“I recently switched back to my maiden name,” she muttered, feeling a little more awkward. Why did she feel the need to explain this to a complete stranger?

It was a recent switch. She and Charlie had divorced two moths ago, and she had been living in New York for those two months. It was weird being “Heidi Potter” after five years of being “Heidi Weasley.”

Steven nodded, not looking the least bit curious. Heidi found that refreshing. Everyone back in England – and Europe – had _demanded_ to know what went wrong between her and Charlie and what _she_ could do to fix it. It was the main reason she had moved to New York.

“What do you do for a living, Steve?” Heidi asked, trying to find a different topic. She _really_ didn't want to discuss her life – the divorce, her children, England.

“I am . . . _was_ part of the army,” he replied, a little awkwardly. He looked a little uncomfortable. “I'm currently _adjusting_ to life in the city.”

Heidi nodded. “New York is a change,” she agreed. “I moved here a few months ago from Wales, and I'm still not use to the difference.”

The two waited in silence a little longer. Heidi wasn't sure what to talk to Steve about. While there were complete strangers, she felt _connected_ to Steve.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and they walked off. Heidi led the way to the front door of the penthouse apartment. Andromeda had chosen the place, and Heidi had grown fond of it. Her bedroom had a lovely view of Central Park, Jamie and Teddy each had their own room, and Andromeda was happy with hers. There was even a small room that Heidi and Andromeda were planning to turn into a nursery.

Heidi dug the keys out of her jacket pocket and slid them into the door and turned. The door opened, and Heidi pushed it opened. She stepped into the apartment and turned a light on before motioning to invite Steve in. He followed her from the entryway to the kitchen. The kitchen and the living room were separated by the bar of the kitchen. Heidi sat the reusable bags on the island and motioned for Steve to do the same.

“Thank you, again, for your help,” she said with a smile.

Steve nodded before bidding her farewell.

She showed him to the door and offered him a final smile before closing it behind him. After sliding the deadbolt into place, Heidi leaned against the door. A moment later, she forced herself to head back to the kitchen. There were groceries to put away. On her walk to the kitchen, she unbuttoned and removed her royal blue peacoat, revealing her off-the-shoulder black sweater over a lacy green tank top. She hung it on the back of a chair.

When she was in the kitchen, she grabbed the nearest bag and started putting the things way. It took Heidi about thirty minutes to unload the bags and put the groceries away. Once everything was put away, she pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the time. Almost midnight. She had enough time to grab a few hours of sleep before Teddy and Jamie were up in the morning.

With a yawn, she turned and headed in the direction of the master bedroom. Inside of her room, she walked into the walk-in closet. She unzipped and pulled her black ankle boots off before putting them on the shelf with her other boots. Next she removed her pendent necklace and placed it in her Grandmother Dorea's jewelry box. Done, she walked back into her room.

As she walked to her bed, Heidi unbuttoned and unzipped her beige-colored skinny jeans. She stopped walking long even to pull her jeans off. Before taking them off, she grabbed her cell phone out of the pocket. She tossed the jeans to the side. When she neared the foot of her bed, she pulled off her black sweater and dropped it on the ground. She walked a little farther up her bed and found her sweatpants. Quickly, she tugged the dark grey sweatpants on.

Heidi climbed into her bed. She set the alarm on her cell phone and placed it on the nightstand. With a yawn, she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. Rolling over, she fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to turn this into a collection of oneshots or something.


End file.
